


Online - Requested One Shots

by lokidiabolus



Series: Online [4]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Request Fill, all Online one shots in one place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokidiabolus/pseuds/lokidiabolus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Unbetad!</p>
<p>Second part of the request from MidnightHalo27 <3</p>
<p>Rewritten chapter 12 and 13 from Newt's PoV :)</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Newt - 1st part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidnightHalo27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightHalo27/gifts), [suburbiiia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbiiia/gifts), [panslostgirlashtyn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=panslostgirlashtyn).



“God, Tommy, you let me die and I will break one of your bones per zyrk I lose.”

The whole Blast from the Past thing was ridiculous, Newt was aware. Every hit he accidentally took while not paying enough attention to the game and his eyes wandered yet again towards the brunet doing his best to keep him alive, took him half his health – something he was not used to anymore.

Thomas groaned, and a furious pressing of one keyboard almost made Newt laugh, because no matter how hard Thomas tried, no heal came.

“Well if _someone_ would at least _care_ the healer is getting attacked?!” Thomas barked angrily and it made others laugh hysterically. “Dammit!”

Newt put on the auto run and circled the boss, swiftly typing a threat to the party chat. Their group was full of idiots, he had to admit. Low levels, without the mandatory potion, and not even _trying_ to help Thomas when he was in danger.

**[Party][Badland]: You fuckers, if my healer dies, I am going to strap you to those bloody barrels and repeatedly revive you to strap you to a new one!**

One berserker actually moved towards the running priest, but the IQ apparently wasn’t in the package, because he cycloned the mobs right next to the barrel and killed himself – and Thomas as well.

“My god,” Thomas wailed once he ressed, his tone sounded as if he said: _I’m so fucking done with this shit!_. “I’m never going to do the Blast from the Past ever again.”

“I am going to rent a better healer,” Newt teased and immediately got an “ooooooh” from their audience, as well as another flood of jabs.  

“With how you handled a 47 level instance I’d be scared to go with you even to an AC, man,” Ben laughed while eating his pizza and Thomas left the party the first moment the boss died.

“Yeah, sorry,” the brunet mumbled and Newt bit his tongue. It wasn’t his fault, the party was terrible, it all took them forever and Newt hadn’t really helped with his sporadic blocking. He definitely didn’t want Thomas feeling bummed out, not when he did the best he could.

“The Blast from the Ass equip is bloody bad, did you notice?” he pushed away the notebook and stretched, hoping it would convey the message. “It’s like one hit and half of my health was gone. No wonder you had a hard time healing. I think they gave us the rustiest shit in the game for that.”

“Did you just call it Fart?” Winston snorted he almost spilled his drink on Teresa who was sitting next to him on the couch, and she gave him a dirty look for that.

“It’s shitty enough,” Newt shrugged. He definitely meant the pun. “The reward is a stupid Oculus gear you can get by soloing BT, so what’s the point of doing that?”

“I saw pros failing solo BT already,” Ben noted, “so it may have a little value to somebody.”

“Painful to think about that,” the blond rolled his eyes and stood up, smoothing his cargo pants slowly. “Either way-,”

“Wow, Newt,” Ben suddenly gasped and his eyes bulged with huge revelation. “That hickey is of size of Texas, jesus.”

Newt froze, his mind reeling. A hickey? From when? It’s not like he had sex recently or someone made him a practice target for vampires. Then it dawned on him – Rosa had that nasty habit of doing that when she thought he was not paying enough attention. The night in the cinema – that made sense. She was annoying to the max and he just wanted for the movie to be over and go home, and she was all pouty, and this was the result.

“Oh,” he said only, and rolled his eyes when others started to stretch their necks to see it too.

 “Thomas, man, control yourself a bit,” Winston snickered after an inspection and Newt had to hold himself by his sheer will not to laugh hysterically. God, how much he wouldn’t even mind this guy doing that to him? Marking him like this? Just so _hot._ He had to take a deep breath before shrugging like it was no big deal.

 “Leave him alone,” he told them with faked resignation. “Can’t blame a guy for marking his territory now, can you.”

An avalanche of shouts, ewws, aaahs, or small comments like “nasty” or “no way” filled the living room and Thomas just sat there, staring at him with wide, Bambi eyes and Newt couldn’t help himself but smile. What was that guy even shocked for? They were tiptoing around each other from the first moment they met, Newt just took it up another notch (and yes, _yes_ it was fun).

Minho’s phone ended the scene abruptly, and after he answered with “Nice!” he nodded towards Newt to come with him, looking into the hallway impatiently.

“Okay, end your bitchin’, go play something,” the blond waved his hand in general direction of laptops lying around and manoeuvred between them towards the exit with Minho right behind him.

“You just love to make his life miserable, huh?” Minho smirked in the hallway, giving him a knowing look and Newt shrugged, his smile not wavering.

“It’s not like he is not used to it, right?” he smirked at the Asian. “Just teasing him a bit.”

“Don’t cry when he pounce you like a prostitute to show you the real power of man-made hickeys,” Minho patted his back with a grin nodded towards the stairs. “Can you get a sleeping bag from upstairs? That kiddo is gonna need a place to crash.”

Newt only nodded and ran up, staying a distant “heeeeeeeeeeey” when Minho opened the main door.

***

When Newt got back downstairs with a sleeping bag under his arm, a curly haired kid opened his arms and shouted: “Baddie!”

The first impulse Newt had to avoid the contact was to put the bag as a barrier, and when Chuck collided with the cushion, he pushed it into his arms firmly and raised a finger when the boy tried again.

“No touchy,” he reprimanded. The whole touching part made him uneasy from people he knew nothing about. He got used to Minho being touchy feely, but that was the exception.

Well, also Thomas. But his touching was different, something Newt welcomed – relished even – because it came naturally and had a pleasant intent.

“You are no fun,” the kid pouted, but it took him only few seconds before he bounced in between others and immediately fitted in like a piece of puzzle.

The whole meeting started to plan another big dungeon and Newt was dragged to the ABHM with Chuck watching Newt’s laptop happily, all excited to see 60’s instance in full motion. Newt settled comfortably at the couch, and logged in.

 “Hey, loverboy!” he heard Winston talking and looked over the notebook at him, finding him standing at Thomas. Such nickname made him smirk. “ABHM?”

Thomas only stared for a while, a little dazed and Newt fidgeted a little – his name still hadn’t appeared in the guild as online, and he had a bad feeling Thomas was not going to play at all. The bad AH must had left a bad taste, Newt could understand.

“Earth to Thomas, you are so out of it today,” Winston nudged Thomas’ shoulder to wake him up from the trance. “You coming with us or not?”

“Ah, no, thanks, not today,” the brunet finally responded with a quick shake his head, successfully confirming Newt’s thoughts. “I‘ll go get some fresh air I think. Anyone want something in a shop?”

A rain of requests filled the room right away; Minho had to give him a pen and paper to write it all down. Thankfully Thomas had a still functioning brain, because he refused everything heavy (“Beer!” Ben shouted. “Do I look like a mule to you? Next.”), but even without it the list seemed to go on forever, and the money he was receiving multiplied he could probably open a bank with it.

 “Accept the inv, Newt,” Minho’s voice made him focus back and an invitation on the screen counted down it’s availability. He cancelled it and logged of, earning a confused look from others.

 “I’ve changed my mind,” he explained, closing the laptop slowly. “Will go with Tommy. There is no way he’s going to drag this all by himself.”

“Baddie noooo,” Chuck howled, disappointment dripping from his voice. “I’ve wanted to see you play!”

“We’re not leaving for honeymoon,” Newt retorted with a sigh. “You ‘ll get the chance. Like it’s something you need to see.”

“Goddammit, are you doing this on purpose?” Minho grumbled while Newt put the laptop away and approached Thomas, leaning heavily over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at the completely filled page. Thomas immediately angled to accommodate him and his hand shot up to his waist, resting there comfortably. It made Newt a little bolder, and also probably cheekier when he was answering Minho without missing a beat.

“Of course. It’s my job to make you frustrated by looking for another tank,” he said and felt how Thomas’ thumb started to rub lazy circles at the place where his hand rested. It sent a pleasant shivers down his spine and he rose his own had to return the favour, gently touching Thomas’ back.

“Let Gally tank it, he loves aggro spamming,” Thomas jabbed with a smirk and Gally, sitting in a corner of a sofa, flipped him off without bothering to use his mouth for a verbal assault. Their mutual love was hilarious at the moments like these.

“Who bloody asked for smoked ribs?” Newt demanded with a disbelieving stare when his eyes caught the messy written piece.  Thomas hand disappeared from his waist, clutching the list in both hands. Newt decided not to feel disappointed like a school girl. “Do we look like Omaha Steaks?”

“Was just an idea,” Winston piped from behind his notebook and Newt rolled his eyes.

“I can’t believe you even wrote that down, Tommy,” he addressed his partner with a small laugh, and traced his spine a little higher. The warmth from his body was seeping back to Newt with intensity. “Let’s go before it gets dark.”

“Yeah,” Thomas exhaled slowly and folded the list so he could hide it in his pocket. They left the house in haste Newt completely forgot about his coat – but the weather was alright, only a little grey. It was warm enough to go only with his hoodie, so he didn’t even bother returning for the coat, even though Thomas had his jacket on.

“God, I needed to get out of there, this was the best idea ever,” Newt took a deep breath of the rain-filled air and felt the calmness settling in him. He glanced back at Thomas who looked visibly fidgety and extended his hand towards him with a smile. He was pretty sure they could cross some things out of the list, it was ridiculously long even for two of them and – his thoughts stopped the moment Thomas squeezed his hand in return. He looked at their joined hands and barked out a laugh.

 “Oh my god, Tommy, you are such a dork!” he hiccupped in between the giggle fits and Thomas let his hand go quickly, burning red and looking utterly adorable. His first instinct was to hold his hand? How cute was that? It probably broke the scale down!

“The list,” the blond boy held his hand up again, still laughing, but softer. It was endearing, he couldn’t say otherwise. “Just wanted to read it properly.”

“Kill me now,” Thomas groaned, even redder, and pulled the list out of his pocket and handed it to him, then crouched and hid his face in the sleeve of his jacket.

“Oh come on, it’s fine. I’ve seen a better faux pas from you already,” Newt patted him over the back and his fingers slowly slid at the nape of his neck, touching it gently. “I let people hold my hand after a good dinner and few dates though, so don’t think I am this easy.”

“I don’t think you are easy,” Thomas mumbled into his sleeve. His ears were bright red as well.

“Good,” Newt retorted and his hand moved into Thomas’ hair, dragging his nails over the scalp.

_Soft_.

“That would break my heart,” he almost whispered, running his fingers through strands of brown hair.

 “I wouldn’t do that,” Thomas said suddenly and Newt’s hand stopped.

“Break my heart?” he asked, a strange anticipation flooded through him.

“Yeah,” Thomas was barely audible. “I wouldn’t do that.”

Newt felt his throat tighten and his body shivered slightly.

“You will be the death of me, Tommy.”

***

Newt had so much fun. He was enjoying himself even despite the slight pain that was shooting from his leg up after the amount of walking they did to the shop. He didn’t care, this was amazing. His favourite song started right the moment they entered the mall and he was so happy he didn’t even care people were staring when he started to dance and sing along.

 “ _You put your hand out, opened the door_ ,” he sang the current part, extending his hand towards Thomas, “ _You said come with me boy, I want to show you something more._ ”

The brunet quickly shook his head and took a step back, and it made him grin like mad.

“Tommy,” he sing songed, “loose up a little. I am not going to bite your head off.”

“I haven’t even taken you on a proper date, I can’t hold your hand,” Thomas shot back and Newt howled with laughter at the cornflake isle and threw one bag into the cart. He decided not to push him anymore and rather swayed further the aisle, twirling the list with requests between his fingers, more humming now than singing along. He was patient. This game they played was fun. A little bit of cat and mouse and he couldn’t say it didn’t make him excited for the progress.

 “Do we have everything?” he asked with furrowed brows, looking into the paper and planning to murder the person who ordered garlic-filled food. They wouldn’t be able to get that stench out of the flat for _days_ , he could already smell it. Thomas swung a can of coca cola into the cart and nodded.

“The cashier is going to think we are nuts,” he commented while pushing the cart forward. Newt had to agree with him, all those things seemed like for a kinder garden party, nothing was even remotely healthy.

“I am more concerned about us dragging it all back to the apartment,” the blond noted, but he couldn’t wipe a big smile off his face. Screw the weight of all those things; they were going to have sooo much fun.

***

The idea of _fun_ didn’t include the heavy rain that greeted them at the entrance. Thomas stared at the dark sky in disbelief and Newt whistled when the rain intensified to a horrific rate.

“It’s like in the movie,” he pointed out. “We get drenched, rent a motel room and make out in front of the fireplace while the camera is going to take a close up at our wet clothes drying in the heat of the fire.”

“There are no fireplaces in motels,” Thomas opposed calmly.

“Ah,” Newt sighed. There went his fantasy. “Not worth it then.”

Thomas snorted, rubbing his hands together when the mall doors opened to let in a couple of drenched people, and a cold air hit him.

“Making out with me isn’t appealing enough? That’s mean.”

“I am a sucker for the fireplace scene,” Newt shrugged, but he couldn’t help but smile at the notion. Making out with him would be more awesome than a thousand of fireplaces, no doubt about that. That guy was just so amazingly _touchable_ Newt had to fight the urge to lean all over him every second he spent in his vicinity.

“Why does it look like it won’t stop raining any time soon?” Thomas asked while another several people arrived through the door, dripping wet, and pulled Newt out of his thoughts.

“Because we are super unlucky?” Newt suggested. “You wanna wait?”

“Do you?” Thomas glanced back at his companion and Newt shook his head. Waiting sounded boring. Not to mention his leg started to hate him with passion and he craved the warmth and comfort of the flat, a hot shower and then the warm couch he could sit on.

“I never heard of anyone who got killed by getting rained at,” he pointed out and then tilted his head to the side, searching for possible examples when it did. He found none. “Unless it was acid, that is.”

“Cheerful thoughts,” Thomas smirked and looked down at the big bag they brought with them, full of requested items. “But it’s not just us who are going to get drenched. Half of these things are going to be inedible once we get home if it gets wet.”

“No shit, Sherlock,” Newt uttered in muffled response how he was getting his hoodie over his head at the same time. It wasn’t _cold_ , just wet. He could go without the hoodie no problem (although he had to admit the idea of having the coat seemed great now).

“What are you-,”

Before Thomas could finish the sentence, Newt tucked his hoodie over the top of the bag, successfully covering everything inside, and flashed him a victorious smile.

“Problem solved, now let’s go,” he gestured towards the downpour outside and Thomas critically looked him over.

“Are you kidding?” he frowned at the thin white t-shirt Newt wore (his favourite t-shit, that frown was not okay). “You will freeze outside.”

“Oh please,” Newt waved his hand, Thomas mother hen tendencies were amusing, “I know I look like a wind can take me away, but I am not a sickly kid from Brooklyn.”

“No, that was Steve Rogers,” Thomas immediately countered and both of them chuckled. Thomas looked him over and the worried crease in between his eyebrows made Newt a little afraid of what was he thinking about. When he pulled his jacket down and handed it to Newt with a meaningful look, the blond had to bite his lip to stop the laughter coming up his throat.

Seriously? This was definitely like in a cheesy romantic movie, handing him his jacket like a proper gentleman, now only the roses were missing.  

“Newt, I swear to god, if you don’t take the jacket now…”

“You will chase me around the mall with it and propose in the end?” this time the snicker escaped the blonde’s mouth without an attempt to conceal it and Thomas shook the offensive piece of garment menacingly. He looked like he was ready to throw it, or maybe really chase Newt around the place and forcefully making him to wear it.

“Yes! That’s exactly what I am going to do, so if you want to escape the first hand embarrassment of running around a public place full of seniors who is going to judge you, with me cornering you somewhere-,”

“A fish section would be cool.”

“-and probably do something inappropriate to you as well-,”

“Like smacking me with dead fish?”

“-you will take that jacket right now!” Thomas ended the rant with a deep inhale and Newt’s face broke into wide grin.

“You are the boss,” the blond assured him fondly, and took the jacket carefully. It was a little bigger than he was, but warm from Thomas’ body, and he put it on slowly. He noticed Thomas watching him and cocked his head to the side.

 “Satisfied now?” he asked and the brunet didn’t say a word, only suddenly stepped closer – close enough for a touch, face to face, looking down at him. At first Newt didn’t really understand, but then Thomas gripped the edge of the jacket tightly and it made him freeze at the spot. This was it. This was bloody it, probably a kiss or an attempt or something equal, and he wasn’t ready, he didn’t even thought about properly yet, and it freaked him out, but excited him at the same time and he didn’t know how to react, where to put his hands, how to stand, so he remained at the spot like a tit, waiting for the other boy to do the first move, because he couldn’t, his brain stopped to function at the worst time. Then a zipping noise dragged him back to the task at hand and he realized Thomas was closing the jacket all the way up to Newt’s neck, tucking him in like a baby.

“Now I am,” the brunet remarked and Newt had to smile. A strange fear dropped from his shoulders and he could relax again. It was fine. Alright. Good thing nothing happened, not here. He was surprised by his own insecurity about the proceedings – he couldn’t say he didn’t wish for something to happen for some time, but when it seemed it finally came to the point, he got scared it moved too fast and he couldn’t handle it all. But Thomas was a puppy, and he cared about him, so the gesture was the most loving thing he ever saw.

“Who would say you are such a mother hen, Tommy,” he said softly and smoothed the garment over, noting the pleasant texture.

“Comes with the package,” Thomas retorted, his voice a little shaky (Newt hoped his tone wasn’t the same, even that he felt a little overwhelmed at the moment), and grabbed the bag. He saw how Thomas swayed a little, a flash of surprise on his face, and Newt batted his hand away.

“Let me,” he said and gripped one of the handles, gesturing for Thomas to take another one. “I will make them play slaves for a week for this, I swear.”

Thomas snickered and nodded in agreement. Really, why didn’t they take the car? Walking was overrated.

By Newt’s command they both left the safety of the mall and got immediately sprayed with heavy drops of the rain landing with accuracy of a master sniper. It made Newt laugh, the coldness of the rain surprised him, but also delighted a little. It had been _years_ since he actually ran through the rain like this, enjoying the strange moment of freedom. Thomas laughed with him and it was absolutely awesome. They basically jogged through the city like pair of idiots, until the rain got even stronger and they decided to hide for a while and catch their breaths under the safety of a bus stop.

The bag got heavier with all the rain that landed on it, and when they could rest for a while he definitely appreciated it. Thomas looked relieved as well when he could ease his hand for a while, and Newt had to take several calming breaths to get rid of the shooting pain that made him a little wobbly. It came in waves, but calmed down after a while.

“How’s the leg?” Thomas asked carefully as if he read Newt’s mind and Newt turned to his companion calmly.

“Doesn’t hurt as much as I thought it would,” he answered and quickly looked Thomas over. He was drenched, the shirt was clinging to his torso like second skin and Newt wondered how a white one would look this wet. The black one hid a lot of contours, but he could see Thomas was fit and strong even without seeing him without it. Then he noticed he was getting analysed as well and probably with more care too. Thomas eyes travelled down and back up, and it was a _hungry_ stare, an open _want_ in his eyes, and Newt felt himself getting hotter, even though the water made his skin ice cold.

“See something you like?” he couldn’t stop himself from asking and it apparently pulled Thomas back from whatever trance he fell into. At some point Newt wanted him to say something. He wished he would at least _hint_ with few words he was interested. But Thomas always stayed somewhat innocent and child-like Newt just wasn’t sure what he wanted anymore.

“Sorry,” Thomas mumbled and avoided the eye contact, his ears burning red again. Newt could see there was no way he could make him say anything more, pushing sounded like a wrong move too, so he just bended for the handle of the bag again.

“We should continue,” he said flatly. “It’s getting chilly.”

“Good you have the jacket, yeah?” Thomas joked, his voice a little hesitant and Newt smiled at his hopeful reaction. Yeah, he hadn’t told him anything yet, but Newt was willing to wait. He so was.

“Good I have you.”


	2. Newt - Part 2

Newt was glad Thomas decided to leave the living room. He was grateful in a weird sort of way, even though he was getting ignored like a plague the whole time, and now the boy decided to leave too, but it was alright. It meant he could go after him and corner the bastard, demand answers for this situation. He just couldn’t understand what happened; this sudden change of attitude hit him like a fist when he came back from the city.

It wholesomely became weird since yesterday night, Thomas asking about his ex. Why even? It was irrelevant, Thomas knew that. So why did he asked anyway? A strange morbid curiosity to know if he still talked with Rosa?

He tailed him carefully up to the second floor, right to his room.

_Perfect_.

He entered few paces after the brunet, looking at Thomas unhappily. His startled expression bothered him, he reminded him of a deer caught in highlights.

“I’d been patient, I swear I had, but I’ve had enough. What’s the deal?” Newt asked demandingly, but Thomas didn’t say anything, although his face got pale and body somewhat stiff and unapproachable.

“What happened?” Newt pressed again when Thomas remained quiet and took one step inside the room, closing the door slowly behind him. He seriously didn’t need others to snoop around, listening to this. “We were okay yesterday.”

Thomas’ expression morphed fast, at first it was a weird sadness, than a sudden anger.

“Yesterday I didn’t know you are still with her,” he retorted. It hit Newt like a first, a weird claim that made his eyebrows shoot up.

“With her?” he repeated incredulously. Sure he still didn’t think…? “Tommy, what the bloody hell are you talking about?”

“Minho said on Sunday-,”

“What the hell does this have anything to do with Minho?” Newt interrupted him briskly, his voice rising. He felt his annoyance getting to dangerous levels. One thing was Thomas ignoring him for a weird, fucked up reason he might had, but the second was Minho’s influence. The possibility of his roommate having a bigger say in this than he had made him seriously mad.  “All the time, Minho, Minho, Minho. He isn’t my bloody chaperone, you know?”

“If you let me finish!” Thomas shot back and it took Newt back a little – he hadn’t seen Thomas angry yet, at least not at him, so it made him fully focused. “You disappeared in the morning because the traditional family lunch or whatever shit you are sharing with her parents, and I didn’t even know-,”

“What the hell!” Newt exclaimed angrily and took another step forward, his body in a defensive stance. Thomas couldn’t be serious, could he? Where did he even get that idea? A crystal ball? “A bloody traditional family lunch? What? Why the bloody hell would I go to my ex-girlfriend’s house to eat a bloody lunch?!”

“Because you… what?” Thomas stopped in his tracks, staring dumbly at the blond.

“Oh my god,” Newt hid his face in his hands and groaned. This seemed like a bad joke, for real. “Don’t tell me we are bloody tiptoeing around each other because you think I am still with her?”

“What…?” Thomas breathed out in confusion and Newt groaned some more. This couldn’t be real. They bloody flirted. _Flirted_ every possible second! And he thought Newt kept on seeing Rosa? Was he a moron? Sick in the head? Or had such a bad opinion on Newt’s relationship priorities? That thought made him angry and he looked back at the brunet with a fed up expression. Thomas was sweet and all, but apparently his logical part of the brain hadn’t been working properly, or maybe not at all.

Well alright. If hints didn’t work on him, bare, raw facts would. Fuck the consequences or being considerate, this called for a ruthless approach. If he was going to hate Newt after, well alright. But goddamn, he just had to _know_ the blond was bloody _interested_! He couldn’t be any more subtle than that, sometimes it was too open even for others to see, and still, here he was, getting accused of being with his ex-girlfriend who he broke up with already.

“We bloody broke up several days ago, idiot,” he growled, his voice cracking dangerously. How could he not know anyway? He was there with him in the hallway. They bloody talked about it! “You even did all that comforting shit and all, geez.”

“You didn’t say…” Thomas tried weakly, but Newt was having none of his shit today. He was in rage, the frustration and impatience taking its toll on him and he was suddenly on fire, ready to burn, and it all was so tiresome he just couldn’t deal with it calmly.

“I thought that’s obvious,” he sighed and turned around to sort the thoughts in his head. He could do it better without seeing that super confused face of his. He took two steps towards the exit, stopped, and leaned over the door. This whole situation fucked him over marginally, that for sure. “And here I was, an idiot, waiting for you to do something. Fuck you, really.”

He heard Thomas gasp a little.

“What did I do?” he demanded, his voice laced with annoyance, and that was the last straw. It broke Newt’s last line of defence down like a match, leaving him _furious_. When he turned back to Thomas, his whole posture made the brunet take a step back, and Newt had to admit he had a reason for it.

“Nothing! You did _absolutely_ nothing!” the blond spitted out. “And I don’t know if you can imagine how bloody unbearable it got during all those moments I could touch you, and you still stayed bloody adorable like a puppy that wants to be petted!”

All those moments flashed in his mind every possible second – Thomas sitting behind him, making Newt warm and so, so close, engulfed in his smell and touching his body like it was completely normal. And it bloody felt like it, normal and natural, but also annoyingly arousing. He even bloody asked if Newt was coming up with him to sleep, like a bloody domestic pet! It made Newt almost lose it, to say _fuck your Insomnia, Minho_ and go, and probably even ravish him right there.

“What?” that simple question drove Newt a little desperate. If this hadn’t explained how he felt, then what? How blunt he had to be for the guy to finally get it?

 “I don’t know what else should I do for you to realize what’s going on,” he drawled, running his hand through his hair. “I’ve tried to take it easy, to be subtle and not force anything, because you looked like you don’t even know how babies are made, but If your skull is so thick the information won’t get past it, or if you are just not inter-“

He wasn’t able to say another word. Not because he didn’t know, or because Thomas said something on his defence.

Because Thomas actually _lunged forward_ , like an animal that just got to its heat, and slammed Newt against the wall, an aggressive and demanding _attack_ that made the blond gasp until he couldn’t draw any more air into his lungs, because he was being kissed. No, devoured was better. Bit and licked, and it was amazing and he couldn’t stop himself from pushing back into the insistent kiss, biting back, mind blank. He couldn’t think, he almost couldn’t move, his brain was offline. The only thing that kept on chanting in his head was _yes, yes, yes, thank you, thank you, thank you._ Thomas was pressed against him so insistently and so deliciously, Newt seriously didn’t mind his back was going to hate him later with how much force he got pushed against it. Thomas _wanted him_ , and he wanted him _a lot_ , and probably equally much as Newt did in return. He wanted him closer and the kiss more deep and passionate and _lewd_ , so he clutched Thomas’ shirt and pulled him flat against his body, and it was better, so much better that he moaned into the kiss and pulled some more.

He felt the brunet tear away slightly and his mind panicked, refusing to let go, and he tightened his grip, but their lips parted anyway. Thomas gulped down the air like if he was drowning and Newt found himself doing the same, finally realizing he needed the oxygen as well, not just the passion that fuelled both of them like mad. He stared back into Thomas black, hazed eyes, breathing hard, and Thomas was holding him close in return, looking down at him, his lips red and parted. He looked ravishing and so, _so hot_ Newt just couldn’t believe this was actually happening. And if it was, why not the bloody hell _sooner_.

 “Are you kidding?” he laughed breathlessly. “You were holding up on me with _this_? You bloody bastard.”

“Newt,” Thomas pushed a bit more, pinning him to the wall. “Your inner Badland is showing.”

“Shut up,” Newt wriggled against the grip and grabbed his shoulders even firmer, pulling him forward. “Shut up, shut up, shut up. Do it again.”

Thomas obliged him more than happily.

****

Thomas was a stubborn one. Stubborn and insatiable. He was pressing against Newt with insistence, his kisses demanding and hungry, and even that Newt actually tried to move them to a better position.

“Thom-mhnn.”

Thomas refused to let go. He pushed more, angled a little better and elicited a moan from Newt as if he was playing him like a fine instrument.

“Tommy,” the blond finally managed to speak when Thomas pulled away to breathe, but it didn’t last very long. Thomas only looked for a second, made a guttural noise in the back of his throat and dived once more, capturing Newt’s lips like a pro.

“God, you are insatiable,” Newt laughed at another chance he got, pushing against the boy a little. “Come on. You are not going to hold me here forever, are you?”

“Just a bit more,” Thomas whined when Newt avoided his lips with a smirk and pulled at his hair, reprimanding him. He was really like a puppy, so adorably needy.

“For how much I find your demanding attitude hot,” he lowered his voice into a hoarse whisper and brushed their lips together teasingly, enjoying the wanton sound Thomas eluded, following his mouth desperately. “I’d prefer to move this somewhere more comfortable.”

Thomas’ breath hitched in his throat, body going still, and his expression turned alarmingly blank.

“Wow, did I break you already?” Newt chuckled, his hands slowly dropping from Thomas’ hair to his face, thumbs delicately tracing his cheekbones, sliding gently to his lips, mapping his face to remember every curve. He probably didn’t fit the hasty profile now, even that he felt like exploding, the temperature rising inside of him fast, dangerously even. Thomas dragged his fingers through his hair and Newt followed the touch with closed eyes and a content sigh. This whole situation had escalated so fast he was surprised how perfectly ok he was with it.

He let out a surprised gasp when Thomas suddenly pulled him into a tight embrace, softly kissing his neck, hugging him close. It felt so loving it made Newt’s stomach tingle with butterflies, returning the hug firmly, caressing Thomas’ back with long, languid strokes.

“Bed?” he suggested softly and Thomas’s body relaxed even more against him.

“Yeah,” the brunet breathed out and Newt moved him like a puppet, making him go backwards until his legs touched the edge of the bed. One push and Thomas fell over, landing easily on the mattress and looking up to Newt, who smiled down at him and straddled his thighs.

“You look so awed,” Newt commented, his hands traveling from Thomas’ waist to his shoulders, exposing every curve and contour. He felt worshipped with the expression Thomas had, his eyes searching and full of wonder.

“I am awed,” Thomas admitted, letting his own hands roam up Newt’s thighs to his waist, rubbing small circles there. Even through the shirt the contact felt overwhelming. Not like the small, so-called-innocent touches they exchanged before. These touches had deeper intent and they felt more important.

“Well, no wonder. It’s me who you are looking at,” the blond sent him a cocky smile; even that he didn’t felt as confided as he sounded. Quite the opposite, with this person under him he felt like he couldn’t compete. He stomped over all the doubts in his mind resolutely and leaned over Thomas, nipping at his lower lip playfully.

“The thought,” he growled into Thomas’s mouth while scraping his nails through his hair, “that we could have been doing this for _days_ makes me bloody mad.”

“Uh-huh,” Thomas hummed in response, moving towards Newt’s neck. “I can’t say I haven’t thought about it.”

“You did?” the blond tipped his head up to give him better access and Thomas happily latched his mouth at one spot where the neck met shoulder and sucked, earning a groan in return. Thomas always seemed shyer and definitely not dirty minded. But there had been the saying about the quiet water, eh?

“Mhm,” Thomas voiced his agreement and pulled away a little, looking at Newt’s neck appraisingly. The blond didn’t need to see the result to know a hickey of a size of the Michigan lake just made itself present there. Newt shuddered from the intensity of Thomas possessive expression, his whole body shaking.

“Since when?” he demanded breathlessly, propped himself above Thomas with hands next to his head, his eyes glazed and dark and consuming.

“Uh… yesterday?” Thomas raised his head thoughtfully and Newt snorted, sliding his thumb over Thomas’ swollen mouth in a tender gesture. Yesterday seemed so long ago, but it still made him slow. Newt had been strangely interested from the first talk they went through in this flat, sitting at cushions in the living room.

“Slowpoke,” he grinned down on him.

“Mean,” Thomas commented with a fake pout and Newt laughed, such expression cracking him up, until Thomas suddenly flipped them over, trapping Newt under him. It almost knocked the air out of Newt’s lungs, but his body apparently didn’t mind, since he immediately pulled Thomas down for a kiss. At another nip Newt gasped into Thomas mouth when their hips collided deliciously, Thomas pressing against him shamelessly with a very noticeable hard on straining his jeans.

“Sorry,” the brunet mumbled in an apology. “Natural reaction.”

“Hot,” Newt bit out, excited to the max, and locked his legs around Thomas’ hips, pulling them closer. The contact made Newt moan loudly, panting heavily, and the movement and kisses Thomas started made him burning with impatience.

“You are so hot,” Thomas murmured, licking and biting at every patch of Newt’s skin he could reach, leaving wet trails and pushing back down. Newt had to agree, and unfortunately not because he was so confident. He felt the burning fever heating up his body to an unbearable degree, but not enough for him to stop. He would rather die than to stop now.

“Fever,” he whispered back, squirming under the attack of Thomas’s hands and lips, his voice small.

“Mmmmhm.”

“No, I meant, it’s ‘cuz I have a fever,” Newt chuckled weakly and Thomas froze, staring at him dumbly, until he touched Newt’s forehead.

“Oh my god, you are feverish like hell,” he sat back up like a bolt, trying to disentangle from Newt’s grip, but the blond grabbed his arms to still him.

“Thomas,” he called him roughly, “you leave me hanging here and I am seriously considering neutering you with a spoon.”

“But you are _sick_ -,”

“I am also after several days of an intensive foreplay, for god’s sake be merciful,” Newt growled, definitely feeling a murderous intent rising if Thomas was going to leave him hanging. But it apparently worked, because Thomas leaned back, slower and more hesitant, but _moved_ , reaching for Newt’s face, caressing it slightly with his thumbs. Newt watched him with furrowed brows, ready to tighten his hold once more if Thomas wanted to pull away, but no other attempt came. Instead the boy returned to Newt’s neck, dropping light, soft kisses along the line down to his collarbone, his hands sliding from Newt’s sides to his hips. The pace was deliberate and _too slow_. Newt couldn’t wait any longer; he just didn’t have the strength, so he batted Thomas’ hands away and pushed him up. 

“You are too slow,” he grumbled. “I am on a verge of losing consciousness here.”

“So bossy,” Thomas grinned at that, and Newt only _tsked_ and started to open Thomas’ belt with nifty fingers, even pushed to the sitting position, both of them breathing the same air. He couldn’t open the belt fast enough, focusing solely on the task, and when he finally managed to get it un-looped and looked up, Thomas seemed so dreamy he had to kiss that expression off. He reached into his briefs, taking him in hand, his fingers curling around the length confidently. Thomas’ soft little hitches of breath were like a liquid fire that fuelled Newt’s hunger and he ended the kiss abruptly, lowering his head to Thomas’ neck to leave a mark as well. Thomas apparently wasn’t able to content himself any longer and the rawness in his voice made Newt wanting more and more. Newt’s body shuddered again when Thomas suddenly latched his hands on Newt’s pants, and when he finally got rid of the belt and all the obstructing layers of clothing, and _touched_ , the blond gasped for air like a drowning man, clawing on Thomas’ back with his free hand.

“Oh my god,” he whimpered in a broken voice. “Ohmygodohmygod _ohmygod_.”

It felt so good, too good, so amazing and perfect, and he never felt like this, so intense and hot and needy. He mouthed on Thomas neck and his jaw, trying to even his breathing but failed miserably. The pressure increased, a delicious build-up reaching its peak and Newt panted, hiding his face in Thomas’ shirt.

“Newt,” Thomas croaked, barely audible. “Newt, I can’t-,”

The blond couldn’t say anything, just something incoherent escaped his mouth and he automatically tightened his grip and heard Thomas crying out before he did the same, absolutely blissing himself out. He slumped back against Thomas like a sack of potatoes, all his strength he had left drained like a water from a sink, but it made him pleasantly spent, only heavy like hell.

 “Bloody hell,” he mumbled after a minute of recovery, still panting. “Bloody hell, that was awesome.”

He couldn’t help but laugh. They didn’t even have sex and he felt like it was the most arousing sexual experience in his life. Sitting in here, getting handsy, coming without pants off. Thomas laughed too and the absurdity of the situation was making Newt absolutely delighted.

“We basically came in our pants,” he hiccupped with unstopping giggles. “That didn’t happen to me since… high school, oh my god.”

Thomas grinned widely, taking in their state with an appraising look. He nuzzled Newt’s cheek affectionately and kissed the corner of his mouth, closing his eyes and breathing deep.

“You are still hot,” he whispered and Newt chuckled at that.

“I still have the fever.”

“You are hot even without the fever.”

“Sweet-talker,” the blond pressed his warm lips on Thomas’ temple and sighed. “I was planning a better first than a messy handjob, but I guess it’ll do for now.”

Not that it included candles or roses, but it definitely was more horizontal.

“You should sleep,” Thomas murmured. “I will clean us up. And get you tea and pills.”

“You don’t even know where that stuff is in here,” Newt opposed, but he couldn’t stop smiling. He swung his legs from Thomas’ thighs and pulled his jeans down in several slow, exhausted moves. Who would say his body could get so heavy after this? He felt as if he weighted a ton at least.

“I have an extensive knowledge of the tea position from this afternoon, thank you very much,” Thomas retorted while watching him throwing the offensive pants aside. “And for pills, I can always ask Minho.”

“Yeah, right,” Newt grumbled. Hearing Minho’s name at this moment definitely made him feel a little more back in reality, out of the fairy tale.

“Oh my god, you are jealous!” Thomas suddenly exclaimed and Newt had to repress the growl that fought its way up his throat.

“As if,” he bit out and looked away, not very keen on talking about this topic, but then Thomas started to pull at his shirt and it made him focus back on him questioningly.

“How about you take this off. Clean up yourself with it,” the brunet suggested and Newt looked down at the garment. The memory of him taking the shirt this morning because it smelled like Thomas and he hated to be parted from him so long flooded his mind like a disease. He felt ashamed for it when he left the house, taking it without consent like a creep.

“But it’s yours,” he protested and Thomas smirked. His face didn’t look like he minded.

“Yes, it is.”

“Sorry about it again,” the blond mumbled.

“I told you it’s fine,” Thomas assured him and Newt slowly pulled it over his head, shivering at the sudden coldness.

“I took it on purpose,” he admitted quietly, holding it in his hand, staring at it. “Guess I am a little messed up.”

“I think it’s pretty adorable,” Thomas shrugged, and it made Newt to look back at him again. He felt his vision swim a little, a strong urge to sleep overpowering him.

“Okay,” he whispered only and Thomas smiled as if it was all he needed to hear.

Well, maybe it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetad!
> 
> Second part of the request from MidnightHalo27 <3
> 
> Rewritten chapter 12 and 13 from Newt's PoV :)


	3. Meet and Heed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that pissed him off too much. He felt like snapping at both of them, like telling them to fucking stuff it wherever, because who was he here? A pinning boyfriend? Who cared? No one apparently. A guy who hadn’t seen his lover for a month? Tch, so what?

Meet and Heed

                Thomas didn’t like it. He tolerated it, but definitely wasn’t okay with it. He attempted to look casual, no big deal, everything was fine, who was jealous? Him? What gave you that idea? Nah. He was completely fine with that random chick being all over Newt this whole damn evening.

Completely. Fine.

                “You’re going to win the prize for the best murderous expression,” Teresa offered him a cup of tea she made and he took it with a low grumble. Her knowing smile was no surprise, so he didn’t even try to act against it.

“Who invited her anyway?” he muttered unhappily, watching carefully the dark haired girl sitting next to Newt. She kept on bumping into the blond, resting her hand on his arm or leaning her head on his shoulder. And Newt let her, perfectly content, just sitting there like someone who _loved_ to be touched by others.

And Thomas knew Newt _hated_ it. He despised to be touched by random people, even Teresa still had mostly a no-go from him and she knew him the same amount of time as Thomas did. But this chick? She just waltzed into their guild a month ago, a completely useless sorcerer who kept on dying even from a single mob and couldn’t understand why a loot change was needed or how to roll for gear.

She was a bad player. And she crept him out.

And now, with another IRL meeting Minho happily started today, she appeared like a ghost, all pale and dark haired, a bit too thin and her smiles were fake and forced. He didn’t like how she looked like, he didn’t like her strange attitude, and he definitely _hated_ when she latched on Newt and hadn’t let go of him since she arrived, as if she just decided to become a leech.

Strangely enough Newt just stood his ground. He hadn’t tried to get away, he actually seemed to be weirdly fond of her, and it worried Thomas more than he thought possible.

“I think Newt did?” Teresa answered his question thoughtfully and Thomas gave her a look.

“Newt?”

“Yeah, three days ago I think? You weren’t online at that point, but she asked about the event the whole guild was talking about and Newt invited her,” she shrugged and glanced at the duo too. “They seem to get along pretty well, huh.”

“I don’t like it,” he mumbled. He knew he should have been ashamed for it, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. It bummed him out and made him worried, and he despised the feeling.

“Maybe you should join them?” she suggested, sipping her own tea. “She doesn’t look like she wants to let go of him anytime soon. Might as well re-claim your territory?”

“By peeing on him or what?” he shot her a glare and she snorted, patting him over his back.

“Your methods are not really my concern, but please don’t,” she told him with a smirk and left for ogling small group of guys playing the new Dragon Age Inquisition.

Thomas squirmed unhappily; contemplating what was the best approach and decided she was probably right. Just watching them and letting it get to him was the worst.

So he took his mug and stalked towards them, his steps unsure. He was nervous about the reception – not just from her, but mostly from Newt. He knew the blond had his quirks and sometimes he couldn’t predict his reactions, not even when he thought he knew him (after several months of them going out, yes, he thought he did).

“Hey,” he made himself greet them with a smile, hiding his uncertainty behind a mask, and noted how the girl flinched a little and cluched Newt’s arm tighter.

_Am I so scary?_

“Tommy!” Newt looked up to him happily and extended his free hand towards him, pulling the brunet down. That was a good sign; Newt’s mood reached a nice, content level. Thomas felt his body relaxing at the reception and he sat down with lighter heart, putting the mug at the table behind them. Newt immediately took his hand and pecked him on his lips, and if this hadn’t assured Thomas everything was alright, then nothing else could.

The face of the girl remained passive through the whole thing though, she didn’t smile or sneer, she barely even looked at Thomas.

“Thought we can try Dragon Age as well?” Thomas suggested, trying to break the silence and aiming the question openly so both of them felt invited, and Newt smiled at him brightly.

“I don’t mind. How about you, Sis?”

That automatic including of the girl as if she couldn’t be left alone mad Thomas bit his tongue to stop himself from pointing that out. Of course, she was new, and basically talked only to Newt this openly, but hey, wasn’t she already like 18? She could definitely take care of herself, not needing Newt to _literally_ hold her hand and guide her around.

“I’d rather go out,” she piped. Her voice was weak and got on Thomas’ nerves easily. So she couldn’t talk properly, she couldn’t socialize, she couldn’t play, and now she didn’t even want to try a new game (a point of a those so-called lan parties Minho hosted, let’s be honest), and would rather _go out_. By the insistent grip she kept on Newt’s arm Thomas could tell she wasn’t planning on going alone, and definitely didn’t want Thomas to tag along, judging by her constant eye-contact avoidance.

Thomas wasn’t an overly jealous person, he knew how to trust. But at some moments he just couldn’t help himself. And at this point a surge of hate wave rose up within him when Newt agreed to go with her and she had the nerve to glance at Thomas with a triumphant look, or whatever her sudden eye-contact had to mean. He really, really wanted to tell her something nasty, not vulgar, just openly hostile to show her how unwelcome she actually was, and how pissed off she made him by being all over his boyfriend he hadn’t seen for _a month_ , who he wanted to drag somewhere private the first moment he saw him, but _couldn’t_ , because this Miss Depression stole him like a pro, playing it all scared. And Newt just went willingly, no questions, no buts.

Thomas wanted to remark something, point out the situation childishly, and probably play dirty, but he got held back when Minho suddenly called him out, asking for another player for their Dragon Age party.

Before he could react properly, Newt suddenly pecked him on lips, saying “will see you later” and disappearing with his new Siamese twin in the hallway, and left Thomas standing there, completely dumbfounded.

***

Thomas ended up going to bed alone and fed up. No, probably more furious than fed up. Furious and overly disappointed, and really, really spiteful towards “Sis”, how everyone had been calling her (since it was her game nick and she wanted them to call her that way, yay for childishness). Not only that they stayed with Newt out for two and half hour and came back past 11 PM, but she deliberately tried to avoid Thomas at all cost. At his every foolish attempt to talk to her (or not, he just really wanted to _know_ what made Newt so _interested_ in such a leech) she suddenly said something completely irrelevant, like that she was thirsty, hungry, needed to pee, and fled. In the most cases with Newt.

And that pissed him off too much. He felt like snapping at both of them, like telling them to fucking stuff it wherever, because who was he here? A pinning boyfriend? Who cared? No one apparently. A guy who hadn’t seen his lover for a month? Tch, so what?

It just escalated so high and mighty he had to leave, to shut himself up in solitude, maybe scream into the pillow. For several minutes after he fell onto Newt’s bed and rested there, he wondered if he was going to get kicked out later. When the two newlyweds were going to need the fucking bed for themselves. Because Miss Don’t-Call-Me-By-My-Real-Name couldn’t even go to take a piss without Newt’s moral support or what.

He groaned and turned to his stomach, burying his face into the pillow. Today sucked. In the morning he had been overjoyed and super excited, but now he was a smoking wreck. He couldn’t enjoy any game in such state and a normally cool IRL meeting ended like a funeral for him.

For his pride and I-Am-Not-A-Jealous-Person attitude. And for his usually friendly nature.

***

“Tommy.”

Newt’s voice. So close.

“Tommy, wake up.”

Thomas groaned and squinted. The room was dark and he barely recognized Newt’s silhouette, and it slowly started to seep into his consciousness again. His eyes popped open fast and he sat up abruptly, making Newt yelp. There was no sign of the girl in the room. The clock showed something past 2 AM and Newt was there completely alone.

“You okay?” the blond asked carefully, his hand making contact with Thomas’ shoulder, and that finally made him snap.

“She doesn’t need you to hold her hand anymore?”

Newt snorted and the grip disappeared. Thomas watched his lover to pull his shirt over his head and pants off his hips, and then crawling towards him like a predator on a hunt.

“So you _were_ jealous,” Newt said, a smirk evident in his voice even that Thomas couldn’t really see his expression in the dark.

“Well, what do you think?” the brunet growled and contemplated pushing his boyfriend away to keep the face, but it just didn’t work and his body refused to do such a move.

“That you’re sexy and I couldn’t wait to get you here, alone,” Newt chuckled into his ear and sat on his lap, his lips hot and searching over Thomas’ mouth, kissing him slowly and deliberately.

“You ignored me the whole day,” Thomas grumbled when the blond pulled away, but his hands started to roam shamelessly anyway, tracing Newt’s spine delicately.

“It was very hard,” the blond nipped at his jaw. “Pun intended.”

“Stop changing topics,” Thomas hissed and Newt’s laughter made him frown. “I’m serious. I haven’t seen you for _a month_ and you kept on getting handsy with Miss Depression over there.”

“For one,” Newt now bit hard, making Thomas yelp. “ _She_ was getting handsy with _me_ , not the other way around. For two, it was necessary. And for three, shut up about it and kiss me.”

“No,” Thomas stilled Newt’s movements stubbornly and held him at the safe distance, earning an impatient growl in return. “Why was it necessary?”

“Cuz she needed to acclimatize here,” Newt sighed, his body trying to get free. “And she didn’t want to talk to anyone but me.”

“I noticed,” Thomas uttered and kept his hold steady. “So what’s her fucking problem? Is she on a quest about how to steal a boyfriend?”

“Oh hun,” Newt wriggled again, this time right atop of Thomas’ groin, making the brunet moan involuntarily. “As if she had a chance against you.”

“Newt-,”

“Don’t worry about it. She had a difficult life, is all. Lots of stuff happened and she tried to end it,” the blond sat back on his heels, stopping with his ministrations. “We have lots of things in common. She needed to talk it out. No one else would listen. I know how that feels, and I felt obligated to help her.”

It took Thomas by surprise and he could only stare. A suicidal girl? Well, she looked kinda messed up. As if constantly in depression and insecurity. A sudden wave of shame and guilt crashed over him for thinking so nastily about her, but that nagging feeling of her taking it too far still stayed.

“I wanted to tell you,” Newt shrugged, his fingers slowly tracing Thomas’ shoulders. “But it just didn’t feel right. We have been talking about this stuff for a week now, and I thought getting her here would help her. Sorry for making you worry.”

“I don’t like her,” Thomas piped. It was an ugly thing to say, a raw honesty that made him look very bad, but he just couldn’t pretend to like her.

“As far as you keep on liking me, she really doesn’t matter,” Newt touched his cheek gently and smiled. Thomas vision finally adjusted to the dark, so he could perfectly see his boyfriend’s loving expression.

“I want a kiss,” the brunet said stubbornly.

“I want sex,” Newt replied and pushed closer again, plastering himself all over Thomas, kissing him deeply. “Is it agreeable?”

“Under one condition,” Thomas managed to breathe out raggedly and Newt hummed, pulling at his shirt demandingly. “Be loud. She is gonna fucking know you are _mine_.”

“She and the whole guild.”

“A small price to pay for my satisfaction,” Thomas opposed and Newt snorted loudly, trading his fingers through Thomas hair. “Well. If anything. Hickeys are also a way.”

The blond laughed and finally got rid of Thomas’ shirt.

“Not able to sit tomorrow is gonna do the trick anyway,” he mumbled and Thomas nuzzled his neck affectionately.

He was going to make him shout his name. He was going to re-claim his territory.

The morning looked more and more appealing every passing second.

_I fucking won._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetad!
> 
> A request fill for anon from Tumblr <3  
> "Anonymous inquired:  
> Hey! Ok I see all the prompts for Staying Up so let's try one for Online. So Minoh throws another IRL meeting but this time another girl goes and basically is all over Newt, being really doting; it looks like she's trying to get with him, and Thomas is jealous and confused as to why Newt doesn't push her away like he does the others( that's bc we find out the girl also tried suicide, having told Newt online before, so they "get" each other) thanks? Man, don't you get tired of writing? :)"
> 
> Hope it's alright! ;)


	4. Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Slept well, lovebirds?” Minho appeared from the hallway, looking pointedly at both of them. He looked a little tired and Thomas wondered if it was worth it to feel guilty about the loudness. “Cuz I didn’t.”

At first Thomas’ sleep hazed brain hadn’t connected the dots properly. He got up and felt pleasantly spent, which was nothing too weird after a good night sleep. In the bathroom he noticed his neck was somehow marked, but was too caught up in his waking up ritual he basically forgot right the moment he exited the room. In the kitchen he was very well aware of pointed looks he got. Some were amused, some strangely pissed off. They were all aimed at him, burning into the back of his head like arrows and he just didn’t get why, until he finally got to meet Newt.

The blond was a mess, but somehow enticing and super arousing. He deliberately wore Thomas’ shirt that was a little big on him, and revealed not only his neck but a major part of his collarbones – all covered in red marks Thomas left there during yesterday night.

At that moment all dots connected as they should. All those nasty looks he got? Warranted. He fulfilled his promise and Newt definitely _did_ shout his name. Loud. And judging from the expressions they definitely woke up the whole house.

“Slept well, lovebirds?” Minho appeared from the hallway, looking pointedly at both of them. He looked a little tired and Thomas wondered if it was worth it to feel guilty about the loudness. “Cuz I didn’t.”

“I slept great, thanks,” Newt grinned at Minho cheekily while he was leaning over a table, reading something on his notebook.

“How about you sit down?” the Asian suggested, his lips curling viciously and Newt stuck his tongue out at him. Thomas had to supress the laughter, because even that he did promise Newt won’t be able to sit tomorrow, he definitely didn’t mean to make him uncomfortable. But Newt was practically glowing, his face happy and relaxed, so the worry was only minor, almost non-existent.

“You two are evil,” Winston appeared right after, yawning. A crease on his face from a pillow was perfectly visible and he sat down heavily, squinting at Thomas first. “I need a mind bleach. Your name was haunting me in my dreams when I _finally_ fell asleep, since I _heard_ it so often and _loud_.”

“Don’t look at me,” Thomas shrugged and slowly approached his smug-faced lover, kissing the top of his head gently. “Newt was the vocal one.”

“You made me that way,” the blond opposed and Winston groaned, his face suggesting he regretted his choice to say anything already.

“Don’t mind them,” Minho patted Winston’s shoulder comfortingly. “They don’t have a common sense.”

“They have a lot of sense actually,” Teresa joined the conversation. She looked chipper and smiley, probably as the only one from the bunch that kept on crawling over the place like zombies. “Thomas felt threatened, so there you go. Re-claimed, yeah?”

“Re-claimed,” Thomas nodded with a grin and Newt rolled his eyes, straightening up. At that moment Thomas realized he hadn’t seen Sis anywhere and when he started to glance around, Newt took him around his waist and pulled closer.

“She left kind of early,” he whispered to him. “She got the message, don’t you worry.”

“Oh,” Thomas blinked, now really feeling a bit guilty. He didn’t mean to make her go away, just show her where she stood.

“Not because of that,” the blond chuckled, his hand slowly caressing Thomas’ back. “She had stuff to do at home. She was here for only one day in default.”

“Alright,” the brunet nodded slowly.

“Oh, and she complimented your stamina,” Newt noted a little louder now and burst laughing when a choir of groans filled the room

“You are such a pain in the ass,” Minho grumbled and stalked away to the kitchen. Thomas snickered and kissed Newt on lips, ignoring all the reactions around. He saw Teresa making a photo of them, but didn’t really care.

He was content and definitely not ashamed for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetad!
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> Hi:) would you consider writing a little continuation of your last online one shot, like the next morning they're both covered in hickeys and newt can't sit & they woke up the whole house, and now the others, especially minho, are teasing them?:))
> 
> Hope it's alright :)


	5. Teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For boolovecurly :)

“Did you sleep with the whole Bioware for being able to make such a sexy Inquisitor?” Newt commented while sitting behind Thomas, looking over his shoulder at the laptop screen.

“It’s called being patient with the character creation,” Thomas opposed, smirking when Newt only grumbled something.

“Or patient in overall,” Minho added with a snicker, gulping down his drink. “We all know it’s not your strong side.”

“I’m plenty of patient,” the blond opposed. “Right, Tommy? Tell him.”

“You are plenty of impatient, that for sure,” Thomas chuckled and Newt’s hands squeezed him tighter. Thomas wasn’t sure as a punishment or because he just felt cuddly.

“I can second that,” the Asian piped. “I’m thinking of buying new earphones. Or maybe ear plugs. With you two making out the whole stupid house knows.”

“How is our making out making me impatient?” Newt shot him a glare and Thomas was already trying to block the conversation. He was pretty sure Minho was going to drop a bomb at some point.

“More, more, quit teasing, just do it,” Minho didn’t disappoint, his face broken in a wide shit-eating grin. “All I can tell ya is that foreplay is important, man. Important and essential, at least Thomas knows.”

“Creep,” Newt uttered and buried his face into Thomas’ shoulder.

“Loudmouth,” Minho shot back. “I don’t remember you being such a screamer when you dated the pursuit plane.”

“Oh my god,” the blond groaned, clinging to Thomas even tighter as he was hoping the proximity was going to save him from Minho’s remarks.

“Or maybe Thomas is just doing a hella good job on you?” Minho continued as if deep in thought and Thomas had to laugh when Newt started to chant “ohmygodohmygodohmygod” all over. “Not to mention your sitting abilities kind of diminished.”

“Minho, shut it!” Newt finally barked out, red as a tomato and the Asian burst in laughter he almost cried.

"I’m pretty sure I am doing a hella good job,” Thomas added to the conversation and a vengeful pinch to his side immediately followed. He yelped and Minho fell off the couch.

“I hate you both,” Newt exclaimed unhappily.

“We love you both,” Thomas cooed him, turning his head to the side for a kiss.

Newt bit him instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetad!
> 
> A request for boolovecurly ♡  
> "boolovecurly responded:  
> If you're open for suggestions, I'd love to read a one shot where Newt and Thomas are just really teasy with eachother and idk maybe minho being a cheeky little shit and trying to embarass them?:)<3"
> 
> I hope it's alright, hun ^.^


	6. Christmas - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you two make out in public?” Brenda stared at Thomas hard “Cuz I wouldn’t be opposed if you do. Is he hot?”  
> “Ugh, Brenda,” Aris hid his face in his palms. “That’s voyeurism, you’re sick.”  
> “I think two guys making out are hot, sue me,” she shrugged like it was no big deal and Thomas snorted.

Thomas hadn’t really expected many people to arrive for the Christmas break. They were, after all, mostly teenagers with family insistent on spending holidays together. Even his own parents tried to get him home for the whole Chrismas break, but he refused. Of course, he visited to wish them merry Christmas and dump presents there as well, but the image of spending several days in there sucked.

The whole Maze Runners talked about it for a week and Minho tried to make as many people as he could to come to his place during the Christmas break. Thomas already knew Teresa was not coming, being too busy with her own family and leaving the town as well. Frypan and Chuck were out of the equation as well, and Thomas expected more people to decline. What surprised him was his classmates were coming as well, since they played Tera and Thomas noticed it quite late, but took them to the guild when he found out. Aris and Brenda were two weirdos, but he liked them and definitely looked forward to them at the IRL meeting.

The guild went through this topic every day and usually at the worst possible time. Thomas always had to laugh when they started it, because it morphed into a conversation they all regretted starting.

**[Raid Leader][Badland]: Can you idjits actually focus on the boss? I don’t want to hold him at place forever, thank you.**

**[Raid][Minmin]: Stop QQing, you are pumped more than us for the meeting anyway.**

**[Raid][Khiori]: of course he is ;)**

**[Raid Leader][Badland]: Oh, you mean because I haven’t seen you for almost two months and feel like jumping everything that moves?**

**[Raid][Minmin]: You haven’t told me I’m in such danger.**

**[Raid Leader][Badland]: I haven’t seen YOU moving in forever, so you are safe.**

**[Raid Leader][Badland]: AndI don’t count your trips from the couch to the kitchen or bathroom.**

**[Raid][Minmin]: Ruuuuude.**

**[Raid][Khiori]: yes, I meant cuz you haven’t seen me for two months :P**

**[Raid Leader][Badland]: Which sucks btw.**

**[Raid][Khiori]: I know it does, I’ll make it up to you ;)**

**[Raid][Terria]: And here we go again.**

**[Raid][Blazin]: what did we even do to you, use whisper channel you horny maniacs**

**[Raid Leader][Badland]: Don’t mind them Tommy, they are just jelly.**

**[Raid][Khiori]: mind who? I can’t see anyone else but you ;)**

**[Raid][Beanie]: God help us**

**[Raid][Woo.Doo]: whisper! Use whisper!**

**[Raid Leader][Badland]: you’re such babies, my god. A little harmless flirting between two desperate people who could only get it on with their hands for two months is not a hardship to endure.**

**[Raid][Blazin]: TMI!**

**[Raid Leader][Badland]: This Must (be) Interesting? Yes, it is, thank you for asking.**

**[Raid][Aramaki]: is this normal?**

**[Raid][Terria]: Pretty much. You’ll get used to it.**

**[Raid][Silverton]: wait, you two are dating?**

**[Raid][Minmin]: I’m dating everyone.**

**[Raid][Beanie]: Min is the guild whore.**

**[Raid][Minmin]: Excuse me. I’m a luxury companion when the night gets cold and there is only one blanket.**

**[Raid][Terria]: You can warm me up anytime ;)**

**[Raid][Minmin]: And I will ;)**

**[Raid Leader][Badland]: I’ll pretend I hadn’t read this.**

**[Raid][Silverton]: so who is dating who?**

**[Raid][Beanie]: Bad is dating Khio. And… apparently Terria is dating Min?**

**[Raid][Terria]: He only plays the blanket at night.**

**[Raid][Minmin]: Roflmao. There goes my appreciation.**

**[Raid][Terria]: I haven’t said you are a bad blanket?**

**[Raid Leader][Badland]: I’m pretty sure he’s that itchy one you hate the whole night, but keep it out of desperation.**

**[Raid][Minmin]: You never complained!**

**[Raid Leader][Badland]: Prolly cuz I was lucky I haven’t experienced it.**

**[Raid][Minmin]: Sheesh. How are you even able to stand this guy that’s beyond my understanding, Khio.**

**[Raid][Khiori]: he is lovable?**

**[Raid Leader][Badland]: What is that question mark for?**

**[Raid][Khiori]: I was trying to be subtle. I couldn’t say I keep you mainly because you are such a blast in the bed, could I.**

**[Raid Leader][Badland]: I think you could.**

**[Raid][Blazin]: I think you just did**

**[Raid][Aramaki]: I think I’m scared to go to the meeting now.**

**[Raid][Silverton]: I think I’m excited for it even more!**

**[Raid][Minmin]: I think we should just finish the dungeon.**

**[Raid][Woo.Doo]: amen to that**

***

Thomas couldn’t hide his excitement. Brenda and Aris were making fun of him the whole ride to their destination, saying he was acting like a school girl.

“I can’t believe you are dating Badland,” Aris commented with a thoughtful expression. “I mean, he is so rude?”

“I know, right?” Thomas chuckled. It was exactly the same thought he had about Newt when he knew him only from Tera and not personally. Rude and disinterested in people. “But he’s sweet. He just keeps it at the game.”

“Rudeness?” Brenda tilted her head and Thomas nodded with a smile.

“You’ll see. He is a sunshine.”

“God, you’re seriously like a school girl,” Aris groaned. “Look at him, he is _glowing_.”

“Do you two make out in public?” Brenda stared at Thomas hard “Cuz I wouldn’t be opposed if you do. Is he hot?”

“Ugh, Brenda,” Aris hid his face in his palms. “That’s voyeurism, you’re sick.”

“I think two guys making out are hot, sue me,” she shrugged like it was no big deal and Thomas snorted.

“He is hot and we… usually don’t make out in public, thank you very much.”

“You should,” she informed him. “We are friends right? Think of it as a favour.”

“Nasty,” Aris piped and Thomas rather stayed quiet. Thinking of him and Newt making out was dangerous lately and he seriously didn’t want to poke anyone’s eye out.

***

“Oh no,” Aris said.

“Oh yes,” Brenda said.

Thomas was too busy with kissing to say anything.

“You’ll get used to this,” Minho noted when Aris made a painful noise. “They like to make us all uncomfortable.”

Thomas felt Newt shaking with laughter, but neither of them broke the kiss until they were really satisfied. And what of it, they hadn’t seen each other in two months, not more than with skype calls. It got unbearable, and not something Thomas wanted to experience ever again. But being away from the country wasn’t anything he could affect, so the reunion was even sweeter this way.

“Get a room!” he heard Gally’s voice and chuckled when Newt piped something about being it the best idea the guy had in a long time.

“And he said they’re not making out in public,” Aris grumbled and Brenda laughed loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetad!
> 
> Requests from Tumblr <3 
> 
> panslostgirlashtyn inquired:  
> I know Halloween was only a few days ago but could you do a one-shot based off of "Online" where the whole group does another get together during the whole of Christmas break where they just sorta celebrate Christmas together pleeaassee I NEED THIS!!
> 
> Anonymous asked a question  
> Request for online: like idk when they play they have this group chat right? So thomas and newt haven't seen eachother in a while & they're using this groupchat to talk about "private" stuff, annoying/amusing/entertaining the others?;)) 
> 
> Anonymous inquired:  
> umm,i heard that you are going to fill the request of online series? can i just have this one prompt where there is this new group who join maze runner guild and it turn up to be brenda,jorge,and aris who is thomas besties at his college? and when they had this maze runner guild meet up again,newt get super jealous and possessive cause they (brenda,jorge,aris) get too touchy feely with his dearest tommy?
> 
> I'm sorry for dividing it into two parts again, I just didn't have enough time today to complete it QQ Sorry for the inconvenience!  
> Also sorry for not including Jorge into the pile, he just seems... out of the college already, haha :D
> 
> Note for nicks: Badland - Newt, Khiori - Thomas, Minmin - Minho, Terria - Teresa, Beanie - Ben, Silverton - Brenda, Aramaki - Aris, Woo.Doo - Winston, Blazin - Gally


	7. Christmas - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are they still at it?” the question made him snicker and Newt kissed the tip of his nose, just because he could.   
> “Basically,” Minho’s reply. “Just pretend Newt is a gal. Not that hard.”  
> “Hey!” the blond barked at him. “Watch your tongue. This gal can kick your sorry butt.”  
> “Still would hurt less than yours do!” Minho shot back with a hysterical laugh and disappeared in the kitchen before Newt could throw something at him.

A lot more people than Thomas had expected arrived. Minho packed the whole apartment with goodies, a huge tree (without decorations, he insisted everyone should contribute) and food, and said no one is going to set a foot outside the place until Christmas. Thomas was all up to it; spending time with the bunch was amazing. Not to mention having Newt all for himself as well. Brenda and Aris fitted right in as well and Thomas hoped the whole 4 days he planned on spending there until Christmas were going to be a blast.

“Man, that’s unfair, priests have it so easy compared to mystics,” Aris whined while watching Thomas heal in Lakan’s prison without problems. He sat right behind him, peeking over his shoulder like an owl. “All I can hope for is that my party isn’t full of idiots who never saw motes before.”

“What, someone doesn’t like your balls?” Ben from the other side snickered and Thomas heard the boy behind him growl.

“He has a serious case of blue balls, I can’t believe someone doesn’t like them,” Winston added to the debate with a smirk and Thomas almost didn’t catch healing a reaper in time with how hard he had been laughing.

“Better think of it as skittles,” Brenda piped when she appeared from the kitchen, holding a plate with a cake. She sat carefully at the other side of Thomas, looking at the screen as well. “I think calling it _balls_ would make us all _very_ uncomfortable.”

“Thank you!” Aris exclaimed loudly and she smirked.

“No problem. Touching _your_ balls would make mainly _me_ uncomfortable after all,” she added sweetly and Thomas snorted, while Aris only groaned and smacked Brenda’s shoulder.

“I think we can conclude touching his balls would make _everyone_ uncomfortable,” Gally ended the debate with a deep sigh. “So let’s leave that sick topic, thank you very much.”

Aris only grumbled something incoherent and Thomas felt how he shuffled behind him.

“I should have made a priest,” he grumbled.

“You still can,” Thomas shrugged.

“With the expansion I’m going to be busy enough to get the mystic on 65 first,” Aris opposed. “And gear her up again.”

“Sucks to be you,” Brenda commented and tapped Thomas on the shoulder.

“Do ABNM. I wanna see.”

“Sure. Anyone wanna tag along?” he raised his head toward the rest of the guild and realized Newt was nowhere to be seen. “Where’s Newt?”

“They went out with Minho,” Ben shrugged while she applied to Thomas’ party.

“Out?” he blinked in surprise and she only hummed in response.

Why didn’t they say anything?

“Goooo already,” Brenda shook him out of his thoughts and he reluctantly agreed.

***

Newt and Minho came back an hour later when Thomas was hallway through the Rift’s edge. Aris and Brenda kept on perching up around him and commenting and Thomas had a bad feeling their presence so close to him made Newt distance himself a little too well. He tried to get his attention when he could, but his focus was needed in the game more and Newt looked like didn’t even want to talk. He sat down at the couch, his back towards Thomas and the rest, and played Call of Duty with Minho.

Thomas couldn’t tell much. His posture wasn’t as stiff or defensive, so maybe he wasn’t angry. But he definitely behaved like he tried too hard not to notice Thomas, and Thomas didn’t like it. With the Rift’s edge ending he refused to run Shattered Fleet immediately and logged off the game along with unison whining from his two companions who kept on dragging him back to a sitting position when he wanted to get up.

When he managed to shook them down, Newt was just leaving the living room and Thomas almost killed himself when he tried to scramble after him too fast. It lured out few laughs, but he ignored the notes flying around (mainly about earplugs and condolences to neighbours) and run after his boyfriend with a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He found Newt in his room, thankfully. The blond was sitting on the bed, staring into his phone as if could give him all the answers he needed, and only barely looked up when Thomas entered, quietly closing the door behind him.

“Are you angry?” Thomas asked carefully, approaching the bed slowly, as if a wild animal nestled there.

“Angry?” Newt uttered and his tone screamed YES, I BLOODY AM, YOU IDIOT. “No.”

“Right,” the brunet mumbled and hesitantly sat at the edge of the mattress. “Newt.”

“Go play,” the blond said coldly. “I’m fine.”

“ _Newt_ ,” Thomas’ voice grew a little more insistent. “Talk to me.”

Newt only shook his head, his shoulders going stiff and his face a little too unhappy. Thomas hated that and it gave him the boldness he needed to draw closer to the boy, touching his arm gently.

“I’m just so… fed up with them,” the blond growled, his voice raw, hitting Thomas deep. “They kept on touching you and held you away and I couldn’t…”

“They’re doing this on daily basis, it doesn’t mean anything,” Thomas cooed softly.

“Well, it means to me!” Newt barked and shut up again, gnawing on his lower lip nervously. “ _It’s pissing me off_.”

“Because you don’t like to share,” Thomas added quietly and Newt shot him a glare.

“I _hate_ sharing,” he spitted out. “And you _know_ it.”

“That’s why I’m here,” the brunet said simply. “So what are you gonna do about it?”

“You’re pissing me off too,” Newt grumbled and Thomas wasn’t even surprised when he found himself in the next second on his back with the blond perching above him like a tiger that caught its prey. “Are you doing this on purpose?”

“No,” Thomas smiled gently at him. “But I can’t say I don’t like you being all dominant over this.”

The bite to his neck didn’t come as surprise either.

***

Thomas agreed with Newt that staying in the room until the next day sounded amazing, and they cuddled in the bed until morning, sleeping peacefully in each other’s arms, occasionally making out gently, after the initial demanding action Newt started.

Thomas found it peaceful and absolutely amazing when he could snuggle close to his lover; nuzzle his neck and kiss it when he wanted, while outside the heavy snow landed on the ground, leaving it all white and sparkly. Being cocooned in the covers and feeling pleasantly warm and spent was his ideal setting for sure, and judging from Newt’s blessed out expression he wasn’t alone.

They left the room only because they got hungry and Thomas was ready for a salve of remarks from the rest, which hadn’t let him down. Right the moment they entered the avalanche of comments flooded over them.

“Stop whining, we weren’t even loud,” Newt shut them up resolutely, disappearing in the kitchen, and that left Thomas smile sheepishly at the curious glances and retreat after his lover as fast as he could.

***

For all that was worth, spending Christmas with bunch of guys (and a girl) was definitely a wholesomely different experience. Minho turned out to be a Christmas freak and everyone got a role in the decorating the tree. Thomas won the “honour” to put a star at the top, but after 5th attempt when Minho still wasn’t satisfied with the position (“A little to the left, man. Oh, no, right. Now you have it all Pisa style, a bit to the left.” “Minho, for god’s sake, make up your mind or you’ll have the star sticking out of your butt!”) he just put it whatever he liked it and climbed down. The tree itself was huge and wide, so each person had their stuff to do.

“Have you been a good boy this year?” Newt appeared out of nowhere when Thomas was trying to put the fluffy chain around the tree, and was grinning from ear to ear. He had a red cap on his head and a collar (a collar! Thomas had to bite his tongue _hard_ to stop _thinking_ ) with a jingle bell in the middle and it rang every time he moved. Not to mention his green shoes with curved tips like an elf.

“Will I get a reward if I say yes?” Thomas leered and pulled the blond closer, pecking him gently. Newt hummed in agreement, running his fingers through Thomas hair.

“Can the reward be in deeds rather than material things?”

“Just having you with me is a big enough reward for me,” Thomas nosed his cheek with a content sigh, and heard a groan somewhere behind him. He didn’t even need to glance back to know it was Aris.

“Are they still at it?” the question made him snicker and Newt kissed the tip of his nose, just because he could.

“Basically,” Minho’s reply. “Just pretend Newt is a gal. Not that hard.”

“Hey!” the blond barked at him. “Watch your tongue. This gal can kick your sorry butt.”

“Still would hurt less than yours do!” Minho shot back with a hysterical laugh and disappeared in the kitchen before Newt could throw something at him.

***

Minho’s vision of the best Christmas break included food and sappy movies. They were forced to watch first two Home Alone (Minho said the third was a heresy and shouldn’t be watched, ever), but no one really complained because they were stuffing their mouth with food and therefore they were too busy to talk.

Thomas got his usual spot with Newt in between his legs, leaning against him comfortably, and Thomas couldn’t miss the leer Brenda had when she watched them openly. It was funny how fast all the guys came in terms with it, a no big deal situation. They teased them, of course. But it was light hearted and fun and actually very supportive. Even Gally never said anything nasty about them, and if Thomas wanted to be completely honest, he expected him to do so at first. But he just shrugged it off, said whatever and did his own business.

Even though Minho said they won’t set foot outside the house the whole break, he took them to the yard to build snowmen. It wasn’t a question, he basically ordered them to go, made it a mandatory test of masculinity (even for Brenda) to build their own snowman as a sign of worthiness. They did so-so, and it ended in a snow-ball fight that left them completely frozen and wet when they got back to the apartment, but happy and willing to go through The Nightmare before Christmas again (“Hadn’t we watched it in October because of Halloween?” “What don’t you understand about the Nightmare before CHRISTMAS?”), then a Polar Express, Grinch, The Santa Claus and The Princess Bride.

For Thomas it was the nicest time he had in his life.

***

Presents were like entering the kinder garden again. Everyone got their own and everyone was excited about it, older or younger, no one cared. They got goodies and no one made a long face about the thing they received.

Newt kissed the air out of Thomas lungs once he opened his present and they fell on the ground in between the colourful mess of the gift-wraps and laughed like pair of idiots. Thomas wanted to stay like that forever.

***

“I was thinking,” Newt said quietly, half lying over Thomas on the couch while everyone else was crammed around Minho and cheered him on in Destiny.

“Hm?” Thomas didn’t even stop the movement of his hand slowly tracing Newt spine, and he could have sworn he heard the blond purring at it.

“I’m done with the college this year,” Newt mumbled. “I thought about moving out.”

“Moving out?” Thomas immediately stopped his ministrations, his body going stiff, and Newt propped his chin on his chest, looking at him with a lazy smile.

“Yeah, move out. Of here. Move in, with you.”

It took Thomas a whole minute before his brain understood. Newt managed to drag himself a little more up in meantime, his face suddenly a little unsure.

“If you will have me, that is,” he added quietly and Thomas took a long, shaken breath.

“Pinch me,” he said quickly and Newt blinked few times.

“Wha-?”

“Just do it.”

A sting on his arm made him yelp and alerted some of the boys about their presence.

“It’s real,” the brunet breathed out in awe and Newt frowned a little, confused.

“Of course it is, you tit.”

“You want to move in with me,” Thomas repeated the main part and the blond only stared at him.

“Yes, your hearing still works as it should,” he uttered after a moment of Thomas complete stillness.

“Are you serious?”

“Now that you mention it…” Newt sighed, but didn’t make it further, because Thomas crushed him in a bone-breaking hug.

“Please do, please, please, please, that would be super awesome!” the more he babbled, the more Newt was relaxing, until they were hugging like dorks, exchanging little kisses and nuzzles.

“I think I’ll fart rainbows and barf ponies after this,” Thomas heard Gally’s voice somewhere in the distance. Brenda only squealed and Aris gave out a defeated sigh.

_This is my life. Fuck, how much I love this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetad!
> 
> panslostgirlashtyn inquired:  
> I know Halloween was only a few days ago but could you do a one-shot based off of "Online" where the whole group does another get together during the whole of Christmas break where they just sorta celebrate Christmas together pleeaassee I NEED THIS!!
> 
> Anonymous inquired:  
> umm,i heard that you are going to fill the request of online series? can i just have this one prompt where there is this new group who join maze runner guild and it turn up to be brenda,jorge,and aris who is thomas besties at his college? and when they had this maze runner guild meet up again,newt get super jealous and possessive cause they (brenda,jorge,aris) get too touchy feely with his dearest tommy?
> 
> This is the end of my contribution to Online series, or requests in general for some time. Thank you so much for all your prompts and comments, it delighted me immensely and you all made this thing possible. Thank you for all your support and love! <3  
> Will see you at the next series ^.^

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad!
> 
> A request fill for MidnightHalo27 <3  
> "MidnightHalo27 wrote:  
> Just wondering, are you planning on writing about what was going on in Newt's head during the first Online story? 'Cause we know what Thomas was thinking, but it would be cool to know what was on Newt's mind in some moments. Some parts would be pretty interesting, though, like the part where Thomas and Newt go to the grocery store, or the part where they are in bed."
> 
> It's only the first part for now, will add the "bed" scene by tomorrow or so, sorry for splitting it up like this QQ


End file.
